My Immortal: The Second Thief
by Lucy Labrador
Summary: Takes place after 'Black Omen.' Where's Sonic was taken away in the first story, a new theif has come to take away one of the hedgehogs.
1. Chapter 1

**My Immortal: The Second Thief**

**Chapter 1**

**This is the last story unless I get any other ideas. This one may be shorter than the last. I'd also like to point out that this is my 60****th**** story!**

The front door slammed as an annoyed looking dark hedgehog stormed out of the house. "Shadow, don't slam the door!" he heard Sonic call from the inside. Shadow looked back at the house and sighed, he didn't mean to, it was the wind, but Sonic wouldn't be able to hear him now, he'd explain once he's got back home.

He walked off into the distance, with a very angry look on his face. And there was only one reason, he was out of Pizza. "So… hungry… I swear I had more Pizza before… why must I got out and get more on a Saturday when everyone else is at the supermarket." he grumbled to himself.

They also lived quite a long way to any supermarket, which was okay if they could run at a high speed, but Shadow wasn't wearing his rocket shoes, just usual ones, he'd grown tired of wearing clunky metal shoes everywhere that made a loud tapping sound wherever he went. He was wearing black white and red shoes similar to Sonic's instead, much more comfortable.

Just then, out of nowhere, a purple mist began gathering in front of him, Shadow stopped, stepping back a few small steps. Out of this purple mist, a creature began to form, it was a hedgehog that looked just like Shadow, but instead of having red patches of fur, he had grey and his eyes were green, he was also missing a mouth. Shadow looked at him in fear, trying to turn around and sprint back home to safety.

It was too late for him, this creature grabbed Shadow by the arm and held him tightly, Shadow was firmly in it's grip. "Mephiles… it's you… I thought you were stuck in the sceptre of darkness." Shadow trembled.

"For nearly 20 years hedgehog… you've done it this time… you're going to pay dearly for this…" Mephiles hissed in his ear. He created a chaos attack that looked similar to that of a chaos spear only dark looking.

"What do you want with me Mephiles?" Shadow grumbled. "Whatever you're going to do, get it over with now… I don't have time for this." he didn't seem very bothered about this to Mephiles.

"Oh… you don't look like you mind what I'm going to do to you…" Mephiles said, it sounded as if he was smirking. "You're going to regret saying that…" Mephiles said and cackled, he then created an orb of purple light which took them to another location.

Shadow gave a yelp of fear, why must this happen to him now, he was starving. Shadow looked around him, he had been taken to a dark small place, he was inside a small cavern of some sort, so he had no idea of where Mephiles had taken him. "Where is this place?" Shadow asked, trying to keep his cool but failing too, he began to tremble. He hadn't been on adventures or done anything like this for a long time, he wasn't used to the adrenaline and danger.

"I… never realised you like men, Shadow." Mephiles said sounded interested. "It came as quite a shock to me when I came to spy at the both of you from the shadows of your bedroom last night." he purred, teasing Shadow.

Shadow's eyes widened and his cheeks turned red as he realised what he had been doing with Sonic the night before. "You're sick… you didn't see everything, did you?" Shadow asked him nervously.

"Every last minute of it." Mephiles sneered. Shadow put his hands to his head and shut his eyes tight, he couldn't believe he'd been watched the whole time. "Although… seeing that you like men… I guess you won't mind what I'm going to do to you." Mephiles teased, walking up to Shadow slowly. Getting closer and closer, making Shadow feel more and more awkward.

"Leave me alone…" Shadow said, stepping back away from Mephiles in a hurry. "You can't do this to me… all I wanted when I left the house were a few pizzas… not this!" he cried out as Mephiles grabbed Shadow by the sides and held him still. Shadow was set firmly in place, it was time for Mephiles to have some fun. Shadow cried out as he realised that there was no escape.

After about half an hour, Sonic began to wonder where Shadow was. He began to assume things, "Hmm… maybe there's long lines in the supermarket, it is a Saturday… or he can't decide what Pizza he wants." Sonic sniggered.

He started to feel his own stomach rumble, he wished Shadow would hurry up with the food. He went to the fridge to see what he could eat while Shadow was gone. There was bread and butter. Sonic felt that would be good enough for the time being.

Meanwhile, Shadow was in tears, begging for mercy. Why was this happening to him? He never realised that Mephiles was this perverted. He never realised something his horrible could happen to him, and since Sonic didn't know where he was, no one could save him. Not even Shadow know where he was. He was trapped, all alone, with no hope of escape.

**Lucy Labrador**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Immortal: Second Thief**

**Chapter 2**

Once Shadow had been gone for over two hours, Sonic began to get worried. Shadow was never gone for this long unless something was wrong, like the one time he was arrested for fighting was another civilian and Sonic had to bail him out. **(This didn't happen in the story, it's just something that could happen in-between.) **

Sonic went into the bedroom to check his mobile and see if Shadow had sent him a message that he hadn't noticed. There was nothing. He gave Shadow a call but heard Shadow's mobile's ringing in the living room, he hadn't brought it with him. "Oh, Shadow, where are you, this is awful…" Sonic said, grabbing his keys to the house and running out to go and find him.

Buy now, Mephiles had Shadow shackled to the wall of the cave like place. Shadow was trembling and shaking all over. This was awful. "When are you going to let me go?" Shadow said and gulped.

"I'm not." Mephiles said sinisterly. "You're mine now, trapped here forever, I hope the blue hedgehog won't miss you too much." he teased. Shadow couldn't take this, he had to get back to Sonic, at least let him know where he was.

Shadow sighed looking down in shame. "I was caught so easily… and I was stupid enough not to take my mobile with me… what was supposed to be a quick trip to the supermarket turned out to be imprisonment…" Shadow said sadly.

"You should have listened to your friends when they told you that eating nothing but ready made pizza is bad for you… look at where it's landed you… here with me… should have ordered or eaten one of the healthier alternatives in the house." Mephiles teased.

"Mephiles, what you're saying is a load of nonsense…" Shadow grumbled.

"But it isn't… because you went to get the pizza-"

"I get what you're saying, but it's not going to stop me!" Shadow snapped. Mephiles grabbed Shadow by the throat and squeezed it tightly. Shadow began to choke and struggle.

"Are you so sure of that?" Mephiles hissed in his face. Shadow nodded with a struggle, at that, Mephiles lifted Shadow into the air by his neck and kneed him in the stomach. Shadow choked out with pain, unable to take any deep breaths to help him cope. His eyes were wide with pain, he looked truly tortured. "Are you _still_ sure?" Mephiles said menacingly.

"Always… will be… I'm not going to change my mind for you…" Shadow rasped, beginning to struggle, being in Mephiles' harsh grip was becoming to much for him. Mephiles kicked him in the stomach again. Shadow cried out in pain, Mephiles let him go and he hit the floor with a thud. Crying and breathing heavily with pain, but trying to hold back the tears, Shadow lay on the floor as a beaten mess.

After several hours of looking, Sonic returned home, hoping Shadow be there. It was now dark, so when he got in he had to turn the light on. He jumped out of his skin when he saw what was there. A woman who looked to be in her thirties, maybe early forties, she looked a little crazed in her green eyes but the rest of her looked sophisticated, over her pink body. She wore a long red dress. Sonic stepped back, pressing himself up against the door in fear. "Amy, how did you find me! How did you even get inside!" Sonic cried out,

Amy pointed to the window Sonic had left open. "I've been looking for you for so many years Sonic, but I've finally found you, I'm so glad you're no longer with Shadow." she said, walking up to him.

"But I am! He's just not here right now…" Sonic said nervously. "You should get out, or I'll be forced to kick you out!" Sonic said aggressively.

"You're not going to hurt a girl now are you Sonic? I thought you were a hero, not a woman abuser…" Amy said in a teasing voice, this really got to Sonic.

"I mean it, get out!" Sonic was now yelling, getting desperate for her to leave. Amy didn't move, she folded her arms and stayed put.

"Make me." she said with a smirk. Sonic walked over to her, now angry, he grabbed her shoulders and began to push her to the door. Sonic then heard a loud gunshot and he felt something pierce his side, he looked down to see his new wound, Amy was holding a gun. Sonic let go of her, he fell back, holding his side in agony.

"You're… still insane Amy…" Sonic said, trembling all over with pain. "Get out… I'm sure you got what you wanted… just leave…" Sonic cried out, falling to the floor clutching his side, which was dripping with green Black Arms blood.

Amy looked at him in disgust, at the sight of his abnormally coloured blood. Sonic cried out in pain, bending over to see if it would make it any better, it only made it worse. "I hate you…" Sonic hissed at her, getting tears in eyes because of the throbbing in his side. "I wish Shadow would come back… I really need him." Sonic said under his breath, Amy wasn't supposed to hear, however, she did.

"He's not coming, and if he does, I have this!" Amy said, holding up her gun.

"Why don't you use that hammer of yours any more?" Sonic asked from the floor, pain still in his voice.

"This is much more effective." she said, showing her gun again. Then there was knock on the door. "I wonder who that could be… Shadow perhaps? If it is him, he'll have a hell of a shock… or should I say, bullet?" Amy said, she went to open the door.

Sonic was filled with dread, poor Shadow was going to be shot out of nowhere. Amy opened the door but didn't shoot, instead, she looked confused. "Who are you!" the person at the door exclaimed, Sonic recognised that voice, he felt his eyes well up with happiness, he couldn't believe it.

"Omen!" Sonic cried out from the far end of the room, Omen, who was at the door, peered around Amy to see one of his fathers bleeding on the floor.

"Did you do this to him!" Omen said through his teeth, pure anger on his face.

"Sonic, who is this?" Amy exclaimed, stepping away from Omen.

"My son." Sonic said. Omen came inside without invitation and grabbed Amy by throat.

"Who are you and what have you done to my father!" he hissed at her. Amy decided she would shoot Omen, but Omen saw the gun in her hand pointing at him, he snatched it out of her hand with his free one and held it to her head. Amy screamed out in fear as best as she could through her squeezed throat.

"Omen, don't shoot her.. Just let her go…" Sonic cried out. Omen threw her outside, keeping her gun so she couldn't use it any more. Injured and terrified, Amy ran off as fast as she could, not looking back.

Omen ran over to Sonic to help him with his wound. "I can't believe she did that to you… now I know why Shadow hurt me when he saw me beating you…." Omen said, feeling guilty. "Where is he anyway?" he asked, helping Sonic sit down on the sofa.

"I don't know… he left earlier today to go and buy some pizza and he hasn't come back… I'm getting worried now. I've looked for him everywhere." Sonic said as Omen bandaged his wounds.

"I can find him for you. I should be able to sense him, it's a new trick Black Doom taught me." Omen said proudly.

"Speaking of him, where is he and what's going on?" Sonic asked Omen.

"He let me come to visit for a few days, then I'll have to leave again. I know it's been a long time since I've seen you but… this is the best I can do." Omen said sadly.

"Well, you came at the right time… thank you… I can't begin to imagine the horrible things she could have done to me." Sonic shook. There was a moment of silence before Sonic realised they were talking about something else before, he went back to the subject. "So, you can find Shadow?" Sonic asked Omen, hopefully.

"Yeah, I don't sense him strongly though… I think he may be a long way away." Omen said. "He must be looking for a very specific Pizza…" Omen said. Sonic smiled, it was just like him to make remarks like that. "I'll be back, with Shadow, don't you worry." Omen said and left the house in a flash.

Sonic was all alone again, he sighed looking at his wound, it wouldn't heal for a few hours.

Shadow's stomach was crying for attention, in other words, it was rumbling loudly, demanding the Pizza Shadow had promised it hours ago. "Mephiles… will I be able to get something to eat?" Shadow groaned.

"No, I want you to suffer for what you've done to me. Do you think I got food while I was in the sceptre of darkness?" Mephiles complained.

"But you don't need food." Shadow pointed out.

"Neither do you… now shut up or I'll be coming back for more." Mephiles threatened. Shadow stayed quiet, feeling he would be violated again if he didn't.

Just then, there was a loud blasting sound and pieces of rock came flying off the wall, a hole was made and something came flying through. Shadow looked to see what it was and saw his son. "Omen! What are you doing here?" Shadow exclaimed from his spot on the floor in shackles.

"Oh… first I find a freak messing with Sonic, and now Shadow? That's it!" Omen said through gritted teeth. "You're going to pay for this!" he charged at Mephiles, but was grabbed by the arm and lifted up by him.

"Omen! You'd better not hurt my son you twisted freak!" Shadow shouted out.

"What a surprise… I didn't realise you had a child Shadow… you and Sonic really are serious…" Mephiles said, while checking Omen out by looking him up and down. "I wonder if he's as much fun as his father here…" Mephiles said, it looked as if he could have been licking his lips if he had any.

"Oh, I swear, you'll pay if you do anything to him!" Shadow yelled again. Omen looked unbothered about this.

"Go ahead, be my guest." Omen said plainly. Mephiles began to make a move on him and Omen immediately struck a punch to Mephiles abdomen, his hand went straight through. Shadow's eyes widened, his son was certainly talented. Mephiles coughed out, melting into his mist form, attempting to strangle Omen with it.

Omen only did a chaos blast to hurt Mephiles all over when he did it. Mephiles began to retreat in the liquid form, flying through the air, Omen caught some of it in his hand before Mephiles could leave. Knowing he couldn't leave without 100% of his body, he took his Shadow form again, but this time a chunk of his arm was missing.

Omen gave a triumphant laugh, looking at the crippled dark creature, holding his missing piece firmly in his hand. "Omen… you've… gotten stronger since last time, haven't you?" Shadow said in awe. Omen nodded, opening his gloved hand and licking the purple liquid in it.

Mephiles cried out in pain and fear as Omen swallowed a part of him. Shadow felt as if he could have been sick. Omen smirked and Mephiles was speechless. "What are you going to do about it? Come and get it if you wish!" Omen teased, but Mephiles retreated instead. "Yeah, you may find it I the sewers one day once I've digested it and it's come out the other end!" he shouted out, hoping Mephiles would hear, he then sniggered and looked to Shadow.

He broke the chains Shadow was stuck in and set his father free. "Two freaks in one day… you'd better have some sort of reward father…" Omen smirked and they walked home to show Shadow was, well, nearly okay. Omen smiled, knowing he'd able to spend his holiday with his much missed parents .

**Those are all of the My Immortal ideas used now. Just in time because I'm back to school tomorrow from my short holiday. :'( Thanks for reading and please review. **

**Lucy Labrador**


End file.
